A Wine From Fire and Ice
by Ryu Dragonclaw
Summary: True love is when you make somone else truley happy and they do the same to you. Series of oneshots about same characters at different times. TF


This story is gonna be written as a series of oneshots. They probably won't be in chronological order. I'll put a time line at the beginning of each chap when it starts getting confusing.

Itallics is thoughts when not in quotes. when in quotes, it is pokespeech.

* * *

><p>Can't Let Snow Stop Me Now<p>

* * *

><p><em>Must go on... Must keep going... Can't stop now...<em> I looked down to the flareon bundled in my jackets in my arms. _This poor pokemon needs me... Must continue... Must reach the Snowpoint City Pokecenter... Soooo damn cold... Soo cold and no jacket... _The freezing snow bit my face. _No, must go on, no matter what it takes... _

* * *

><p>Earlier that day, I was trekking through the thick snow of Route 217, heading towards Snowpoint City to meet my cousin Vera. Even with my thick jacket and sweater, it was quite cold. It took most of my energy to continue walking in the howling blizzard. <em>Huh? <em>A moving red blob a little ways off caught my eye. _What's that?_ I stared at the blob. _Hmn, must be a pokemon._ The red blob collapsed into the snow and was quickly covered in a layer of white. I ran toward where I saw the blob last and dug away at the snow until I uncovered a flareon. It, she, was badly bruised and looked very sickly and weak from the cold. _Maybe she was abandoned by her trainer?_ I took of my jacket, picked it up, and wrapped it in my jacket with just it's face poking out. _I need to help her._

"Fla...?" The flareon's voice was low and raspy.

"Don't worry. You're gonna be fine, now. I promise." I held her in my arms and continued to head to wards Snowpoint City.

* * *

><p><em> I can't stop. One step. Another step. This snow is probably way thicker that I am tall. I don't think I'll be able to survive in this cold much longer. Keep on going, Erol. Keep on going. So damned cold. Not too far now. Or is it? No, think positive thoughts. It can't be that far now. I must be getting close.<em> The flareon watched me from in the bundle. Her expression was full of concern.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll get you to the pokemon center." Her expression did not change as she looked at me.

"Flare..."

"I will be okay too. Don't worry about me." I continued. I almost tripped, but regained my balance. _I feel so weak. And cold. So very very cold. Must continue._

"Fla" The flareon moved as if it were trying to struggle out of my jacket.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine without my jacket. You need it more." I gave her a weak smile. _ If that were true... Soo cold... my bones feel like brittle glass... that is freezing.. freezing really cold.. cold... Can't.. go on... no... must... ... go... ... on..._ I fell over and all my muscles gave up. My limbs refused to move.

The flareon pulled itself out of my jacket and stood by my face looking onto my eyes with lots of concern.

"I'm so sorry... I wasn't able... to take you to the city... I'm so sorry but I can't go on... go on without... me..."

The flareon lick my cheek ans looked at me as if she didn't want me to go.

My eyes began to flicker... "Sorry... I have to go now... bye... ... ..." My eyes closed.

_ Sorry... ... _As i slowly fell unconscious, I felt something warm against my lips.

* * *

><p>I pulled back after having kissed the brave and noble human boy on the lips. <em>Please don't go... I no want you to leave... please...<em> Tears ran down my check. _He doesn't deserve to die! He's a very good person! He gave up his life for some random pokemon. He of all people deserves to live. He can't go. I finally met someone who cares for me... No he can't be dead._

_What's this? _ A strange feeling spread though me as if something was radiating from the boy, like something was going to happen...

Light blue fur began to grow over his skin, and he began to shrink. I could see his face elongate into a muzzle and his ears became longer. His forehead grew out and formed a dark blue thing from which two flaps grew he continued shrinking and was lost among his clothes.

_Huh? This can't be happening! Am I hallucinating? Maybe I'm dead too? No its to cold for it to be a dream. But how? Was he really turning into a pokemon? _I tugged on his clothes and a glaceon rolled out. As it laid on its back I wen to to it and looked down into it's eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Huh? Am I dead? Is this the afterlife?<em> My eye's slowly opened. A huge pair of black eyes looked into mine. _Well this is strange... Wait a sec... eyes... That's! Flareon! Snow! Not Dead! How?_

The flareon looked full of joy as she stepped back. "_Yay! You're alive!_"

I slowly got up on all fours. _Huh, that's weird... _ I looked towards the flareon. "Huh, why are you so big?.." _And wait.. she had talked!_ "_A-and how did you talk_"

"_I don't know how, buy you changed an now you're still alive! And I not talking any differently, silly. You just can understand me now!_"

"_Wait what do you mean my that?_" _Oh-oh... This can't be good... maybe I died and now I'm a ghost or something?_

"_Take a look at yourself!_"

I looked down and saw a dark blue paw. _Crap. Am I dreaming?_ I saw two flaps beside my face. I turned my head. And saw the rest of my body. _Crap. This can't be happening! Oh no! This... this.. must be a dream... I can't be a glaceon... What will Vera say... _I felt an arm around my neck as the flareon hugged me.

"_Now don't worry. I'd probably freak out to if I woke up as a human. But look at the bright side. At least you are alive._" The flareon rubbed her check against mine.

I smiled and purred. _That feels... nice.._ "_Okay..."_ I tried to take a step but fell over. The flareon smiled at me, and I blushed. She dragged me onto my jacket, and grabbed one of the sleeves in her maw. She began dragging the jacket with me on it to the city.

"_But aren't you sick...?_"

"_I'm fine enough to be able to heat myself, all thanks to you!" _The flareon gave me a warm smile. _She's so nice... and beautiful...No wait.. what am I thinking!_

I smiled and she continued dragging the jacket with me on it. The city was near. We could barely see it. The snow began to thin. We continued heading there. Both our cheeks were slightly tinted red...

_**True love isn't made in a moment. True love isn't love at first sight. True love is when you truly care for someone from the bottom of your heart, that they feel the same...**_


End file.
